Extra Credit
by Joeysam
Summary: Serena Collins is unlucky in love and has forced herself to deal with the disappointment.  But what happens when she meets the mysterious father of her favorite student?  Is the intriguing Mr. Shields looking for some extra credit?


The site of his wife and her lover entangled in a treacherous embrace made him grimace and thank God he hadn't brought their  
five year old daughter home that night.Darien had decided to come home early from a business trip and surprise his wife with a  
dinner for two, his sister having already volunteered to watch Rini, their hyperactive bundle of joy. What he expected to see was  
his wife, Trista, watching TV or fixing Rini and herself dinner in their newly remodeled kitchen, not rolling in the Egyptian cotton  
sheets with their neighbor, and his presumed golf buddy, Jared Wilson.

"Well, I guess you weren't expecting me home for at the least a couple of hours or so." He watched with a grim expression as  
Trista and Jared froze in their pursuits and then with a shriek she pushed Jared off the bed.

"Darien, please, this isn't what it looks like, I-" He shook his head and lent against the doorframe, unsteady hands shoved  
ruthlessly into his pants pockets.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Trista. I just want you and Jared out of my house in the next two minutes. I'll have my  
lawyers give you a call. Take your clothes and get the hell out." With an air of finality, Darien strode out of the room, down  
the staircase and straight to the liquor cabinet.

He paid no attention to his unwanted guests as they made their exit, nor Trista's pleas to reconsider. As her tears spilled  
down her cheeks and onto the floor he raised his brandy glass to block his view of her, her image blurring to nothingness.  
His sister called and on the third time he answered, his speech largely hindered by the alcohol. He somehow managed  
to understand that Rini would spend the night at his sister's and he'd just have to pick her up after school. Without much more  
thought, he drifted off into a deep sleep, letting the alcohol soothe the wounds his wife's infidelity had created.

It had been a long day for Rini, she could tell. As much she had tried to involve her in game time and their weekly arts and  
crafts, the little girl would have none of it. Even music time, which Rini had most enjoyed among the day's activities, seemed  
not to hold her interest in the slightest. Serena wondered what on earth could cause the little girl to be so upset, but had a  
vague idea that trouble at home was a sure reason for this undesirable effect.

"Rini-" she gently called her pupil who seemed lost in her own little world. She smiled gently upon the young girl who looked  
up at her with rapt attention.

"Yes, Miss Collins?" the little girl pulled on a pigtail apprehensively. Serena's graceful form went to one knee as she came  
down to the girl's level.

"Would you like me to try calling your parents?" The question was gentle and she placed a reassuring hand on the young  
girl's shoulder, willing the worry to ease itself from her angelic features. It appeared her intentions were rewarded as Rini  
smiled politely and shook her head.

"No thank you, my aunt said my daddy would be here soon."  
Serena's interest was piqued at the mention of Rini's father. In the seven months that Rini had been her student, and the five  
years she'd been friends with Trista. the illusive Mr. Shields had yet to reveal himself. Trista, Rini's mother had often made  
excuses for her husband's absence, claiming him to be a busy man halfway across the country on business most of the times  
she had attended parent-teacher meetings. No, Mr. Shields and his lack of family devotion had intrigued and disgusted  
Serena. What type of parent would not see their child off on their first day of school? Better yet, what type of parent would  
pick work of their own child?  
Serena never understood why people lacked a sense of duty or any type of responsibility, for that matter, to their families and  
children. Mr. Shields seemed to her nothing more than another neglectful parent, caring more about his own happiness and  
fulfillment than any other person's, namely of his wife and child.

"Well, how about we wait outside then, hmm?" she asked softly, rising once again and holding out her hand for the young girl.   
Rini nodded and took her hand, her small pink Barbie backpack clutched in the other. It was twenty two minutes after three  
o'clock when they left the classroom. Serena began to suspect Rini's father had forgotten all about picking her up, and hoped  
Rini herself hadn't realized that possibility.

She knew that children understood more than they let on; believing that Rini was a very intelligent child and the significance in  
her father's lack of attention was not entirely lost on the girl. Rini's downcast eyes lit up as the sight of a sleek black Mercedes  
Benz rolled into view, the tinted windows casting the driver in darkness. Serena stood from the hard stone steps they had been  
sitting on to greet the parent before releasing her charge.

She waited, her hand holding onto Rini's in a firm grasp, willing her to wait for the car to come to a stop.

Rini beamed up at her teacher, one front tooth missing in her smile and Serena smiled and squeezed her hand briefly in return.

"That's my daddy! I knew he'd come!" Rini practically yanked her arm right off her shoulder as she bounced up and down in  
her excitement.

"Let's just wait a moment so your father can stop his car and come get your backpack, Rini." Her tone was gentle and Rini quickly  
nodded her compliance.

It seemed as if it were a showdown to Serena, the final moments where she would bring out the big guns and aim for the man that  
had neglected his child.

The vehicle rolled to a smooth stop and the engine shut off. Serena was not prepared for the most beautiful man she'd ever  
encountered to emerge from the dark, sleek vehicle with a practiced ease that scared her. She was also unprepared for his  
suave smile and Adonis-like body. Trista had caught herself a fine man, despite his neglect and lack of responsibility.

"Rini," the smooth, rich voice was strong and she felt a shiver run down her spine as if he had spoken her own name.

"Daddy! You're finally here!" Rini immediately tore her hand away from Serena's grasp and running full force flung herself into her  
father's arms, her backpack falling to the ground mere paces from her teacher's feet.

Ever the thoughtful, Serena reached down for the pink parcel and followed the small girl.

"Mr. Shields-" she called, raising the backpack in front of herself, offering it to Rini's father.

"Darien, please Mrs. -" he faultered at her name, one arm holding the small girl and the other outstretched to receive the book bag  
Rini had demanded to have earlier in the school year.

"Daddy- that's Miss Collins, my teacher. DUH!" Rini giggled into her father's shoulder and hugged him tightly about the neck.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Darien."

"Thank you, Rini, for introducing me. Now don't forget about your homework tonight. I'll help you in the morning if you have any  
problems, all right?" Her smile was wreaking havoc on his senses and he could do nothing but study her features. This petite  
educational mentor Rini never seemed to stop talking about was an angel. Her glistening sun-spun hair was loose and free in  
soft curls that fell down to her waist, the knee-length white peasant skirt rustling in the slight breeze. Simple light purple flats  
that matched her equally basic light purple oxford adorned her feet and the sleeves of her shirt were rolled to her elbows, a  
smudge of red paint just visible on her arm.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Collins."

"Please, Serena will do."

Trista insisted she be the one to attend the parent-teacher conferences while I was at the office. Rini doesn't seem to stop talking  
about you though."

He watched as she blushed before raising an eyebrow at Rini who giggled and hid her face in his shirt.

"She's a delightful student. Rini is very intelligent and imaginative."

"Daddy, am I going back to Aunt Raye's tonight?" The mummbling question was hard for Darien to decipher but he finally grasped  
what she said and frowned slightly.

"No, sweetheart. Aunt Raye and Uncle Jake are probably with mommy right now."

"Why didn't Mommy pick me up today? We ALWAYS go to McDonalds after school on Tuesdays!"

Serena watched the frown melt into a confused look before finally shifting to full-scale horror.

"Mommy had to…" as he looked into the large cinnamon eyes of his daughter who looked so much like his wife he drew a blank at  
what to say to her. Serena flew to his rescue though as if understanding the situation perfectly.

"Rini," she said softly, effectively catching the little girl's attention. "how about we go to McDonalds and I'll drop you off at home  
afterwards? Your Mommy would hate for you to break a routine. How does a chicken McNugget happy meal sound?"

"YAY!!! Oh can I, Daddy? Please, please, please?!" The relief was evident in his expression as he nodded and set the feisty  
child back onto the concrete.

"How about we all go?" the suggestion was innocent and the smile on her face faltered slightly. The idea of taking someone else's  
child to a kiddie restaurant was harmless and borderline baby-sitting, but going with that child's parent was a whole other ballgame.

"COOL!" Rini scampered into the Mercedes and the two adults stood, Serena somewhat awkwardly and Darien calm and composed.

"I suppose I should-" She made an excuse and attempted to walk away.

"Thank you, Serena." He caught her hand as she turned, fearing that he'd lose whatever chance he had to show his gratitude.

She looked caught off guard momentarily but smiled and waved her hand, dismissing his appreciation.

"It's nothing. Trista was a close friend of mine and I'm sure she would want Rini to enjoy herself, no matter what was keeping her."

When I asked for reviews - I meant in the style of writing not the look.  
Please judge my writing on its structure, sentence variation and overall meaning. Your thoughts are important to me so please REVIEW!!!

Thanks!


End file.
